Chasing Thunder
by Storm-Eyes-Osprey
Summary: After the death of Frostclaw, Thunderclan can finally have a chance at normal life. But for the three remaining kits of Featherleap and Pigeonwing, the struggle is far from over, and when the arrival of a strange group of cats threatens to put the survival of the clans on the line, they may be faced with one of the most difficult choices a cat can make: leave, or go down fighting.
1. Prologue

**Chasing Thunder**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, warrior cats.**

**Here it is! The sequel to Hollyleaf's second chance! To anyone who hasn't read the prequel to this, I would recommend it for a better understanding of the characters, and I will make many references back to the original of this, however it is not completely necessary, and this may be read as a standalone story! This starts off about two moons after the battle with Frostclaw, and during that time, Thornclaw, Brightheart and Cloudtail moved to the elder's den, and Lillyflower revealed that she was expecting Snowstorm's kits (I changed it a bit, because it used to be Seedpelt and Amberclaw, but then a reviewer pointed out that they were both she-cats so... yep...). Anyway, without further ado, onwards!**

**Alliances**

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Lionblaze

Medicine cat: Jayfeather (Apprentice: Deeppool)

Warriors:

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Hazeltail

Ivypool

Dovewing

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Bumblestripe

Poppyfrost

Molefur

Cherrytail

Briarheart

Pigeonwing

Dewfrost

Snowstorm

Seedpelt

Amberclaw

Cinderheart

Queens:

Lillyflower (expecting Snowstorm's kits)

Featherleap: (Kits- Burrkit, Ashkit and Twigkit)

Elders:

Thornclaw

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Graystripe

Dustpelt

**Prologue**

Padding out into the open air, the grey tom swept his gaze over the surrounding hillside, taking in the starlit moorland around him. Behind him, another tom, a lighter shade of grey, pelt latticed with tabby stripes, stood, blue eyes staring straight ahead, whiskers rustling in the breeze.

"Kestrelflight should be here by now…" The second tom's voice was low and concerned as he tilted his nose towards the sky, breathing in a deep huff of stone-scented air. Murmuring a reply, the first cat also looked around, focusing in on the stars, watching the silver orb of the half-moon ride high above the clouds.

"Do you think we should carry on? We're wasting moonlight…" Hearing the hint of desperation, the tabby turned back towards the younger tom, his eyes losing their sharp edge.

"Hollystorm will be waiting for you, Deeppool, whether we're late or not." A sigh rose in the darker tom's throat, and he opened his mouth to speak, however his words were silenced as a speckled shape bounded into view, eyes flashing in the starlight.

"Sorry!" it called out, voice resounding over the moors, before skidding to a halt before the other two cats. "Fernlight was kitting, and I couldn't leave. I ran all the way here." The medicine cat forced out his explanation between heaved breaths, and the tabby tom stepped forwards.

"Healthy kits, I expect?" The dappled tom nodded breathlessly.

"Yes, Jayfeather. A tom and a she-kit, both happily sleeping in the nursery." A small smile creeping onto Jayfeather's face, he beckoned Kestrelflight and Deeppool forwards, his sightless eyes illuminated in the moonlight, giving him and eerie, ghost-like presence.

"Come on. Starclan is waiting." With that, the tabby medicine cat took a step forwards, and, followed by the other cats, began the climb up the inclined ground, pawsteps falling confidently, the route mapped out in his mind. Deeppool followed, paws skimming the short tussocks of grass, feeling the cool breeze whisper over the exposed fur of his back. Walking in silence, he tilted his head upwards, surveying the stars, watching their infinite brightness, gaze reaching out over the sky until the bushes that shielded his destination loomed before him. Ducking slightly, the grey tom shuffled underneath the fingered branches of the plants, feeling the twigs scrape against him before her wriggled out into the open again.

The Moonpool stretched out before Deeppool, a sheet of silver, reflecting the shimmering light of Silverpelt, the cloudless night tainting the water almost black, rippling gently in the breeze. Wordlessly, the medicine cat took a step forwards, legs shaking with anticipation, lowered himself towards the ground, and pressed his nose up against the glassy water, the cold sensation sending shivers down his spine as he flicked out his tongue and scooped up the water, the sensation of swallowing liquid moonlight slipping down his throat. Darkness pressing into the corners of his vision, he drew back from the pool, laying his head down to rest on the smooth stone ground, back curving into a dip of the rock as his eyes flickered shut and he faded into sleep.

When he awoke, he was surrounded by starlight. Gleaming white trees, throwing illuminated streaks upon the star-specked ground, bright light scattered across the horizon as far as the eye could see. Inhaling heavily, the scent of moonlight, stone and the forest rushed to fill Deeppool's senses, causing his eyes to flutter shut in content.

"Hello, Deeppool." The voice that greeted the tom's ears almost caused his heart to fly out of his chest, and his blue eyes flew open to see a she-cat, fur scattered with stars, eyes glowing with green fire, a smile upon her face- a smile that the medicine cat never believed he could live without.

Hollystorm.

A sob rising in his throat, the blue-eyed tom threw himself forwards and pressed up against the Starclan cat, breathing in her sweet, forest-like scent, taking in the sleek pattern of her raven-black fur and the light that spilled from her eyes. A purr rising from Hollystorm's chest, she pushed Deeppool away gently, a laugh spiralling into the air.

"Careful! You'll smother me!" obeying the she-cat's orders, the medicine cat fell back on his haunches, love shining in his eyes.

"I missed you…" his voice was barely a whisper, but Hollystorm caught it before it was torn away, and smiled weakly.

"I missed you too…" blinking slowly, she flicked her tail, and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted, as her form flickered perilously, the stars whirling dangerously, her body jumping in and out of focus, panic lighting in her eyes. Calling out desperately, Deeppool tried to lunge forwards, but found his paws jammed to the ground, frozen, unable to move. Heartbeat pounding out of control, he pulled desperately, trying to free himself, shouting out as he watched Hollystorm's form shudder and waver. The she-cat opened her mouth and called out, voice static and jumbled, hazy and far away.

"There are cats coming, Deeppool! Be warned! They have the power to destroy the clan, and will plague you like a disease! Ashkit, Burrkit and Twigkit! They will-" Her voice was cut off abruptly , and Deeppool's eyes flew open to see Willowshine standing over him, paw clamped down on his shoulder, Kestrelflight and Jayfeather looking towards him, concern in their eyes.

"No! Hollystorm!" He called out, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to force himself back into his dream, but only darkness greeted him. Hopelessness dragging at his mind, the grey tom blinked his eyes open, a whimper escaping him and splitting out into the air, a shudder passing along his body.

"What's wrong?" Willowshine's eyes were brimming with worry, wide green orbs, "You started thrashing in your sleep- I thought you were being attacked…" Deeppool shook his head, a groan rising into the air as it escaped his jaws, an ache springing to life in his head, heartbeat thrumming loudly in his ears, a grimace etched onto his face.

"Nothing…" he whispered, voice barely audible over the rush of the wind. "A bad dream, that's all…"


	2. Chapter 1: A not-so-surprise attack

**Chasing Thunder**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, warrior cats.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Reviews to answer: **

**Willowsong of Thunderclan: Ooops… thanks for pointing that out! I've sorted it now!**

**Silverdapple: thanks! Haha, I don't know if I could manage a store! I'd be really antisocial around the customers!**

* * *

"Watch out, Ashkit!" a grey tom jerked his head upwards at the sound of his brother's voice, wincing as his head slammed into a branch above him, the leaves quivering. Blinking heavily, he swivelled his ears around, trying to locate the direction the voice was coming from, sifting through the jumble of sounds that rushed through his mind.

"Over here, slow-slug!" The voice came again, this time evidently from the right, and Ashkit swung his head around to face that direction. Laughing, his brother bounced on his paws, then hissed in frustration as the leaves rustled perilously around him, the noise sounding like thunder in Ashkit's ears.

"Will you shut up!" The voice of Burrkit hissed from in front of the two cats, and Twigkit bowed his head sheepishly at the annoyed tone to his sister's voice. "They'll send out a patrol thinking that there's badgers in here, not kits!" Coughing in apology, Ashkit ducked his head out of the way of some thorns, wincing as they skimmed his head fur, but giggling as he felt another leaf flutter down and come to rest upon his head. Taking a step forwards absentmindedly, he felt himself crash into a solid form, and fell back, reaching a paw to his nose, trying to stifle a laugh as the bad-tempered voice of Burrkit snapped back.

"Watch it!" A snort came from Twigpaw, his voice splintered by the thorns, followed by a gasp of triumph, filled with excited jubilation.

"I found the way in!" Swinging his head around, Ashkit placed one paw in front of his body experimentally, sweeping the ground clear of grass and twigs before he took a step, tail extended out behind him to keep his balance. He felt something warm and soft press against him, and a puff of delicate breath passed by his ear, the scent of dewy grass and flowers meeting his nose, telling him that Burrkit had decided to help him. Unsure whether to be grateful or annoyed, he gave a non-committal grunt, and pushed onwards, flicking his stumpy tail from side to side. Feeling a rush of fresh air whistle past his whiskers, the grey tom crouched low to the ground, anticipation coiling up inside of him, causing a tremble within him, excitement and anxiety mingling within him.

"Thunderclan, attack!" Leaping outwards upon Burrkit's command, Ashkit ran into the space in front of him, head twisting side to side, scenting the air to keep track of every movement. His heart pounded in his chest, and he sensed warmth in front of him, letting his paws leave the ground and springing on top of the warmth, digging his tiny claws into the thick fur, a laugh rising in his jaws, spirits high, all worries banished from his mind. Suddenly, he felt his body rise into the air, and, thrashing and squirming, he let out a pitiful mewl, legs churning at nothing, writhing madly from side to side. Feeling his body drop unceremoniously to the ground, the grey tom blinked in annoyance and flicked his ear, trying to indicate his discomfort.

"Just because I'm an elder, doesn't mean I can't hear." The stubborn voice of Thornclaw sounded above Ashkit, and he tilted his head to focus in on the sound, a scowl upon his narrow features.

"I was just having _fun._" He whined, trying to locate the scents of Burrkit and Twigkit, squeaking in surprise as a tail brushed his side and his brother's voice whispered close to his ear;

"Well, that failed…" nodding slightly in agreement, the blind tom swivelled his head back to face Thornclaw, balancing on his paws trying to look as tall as he could, wanting to show the grumpy tom that he wasn't scared.

"Nice try, mousetail." Spluttering loudly as a rough tongue rasped over his head, Ashkit staggered backwards, shaking his head furiously; annoyance rising up inside of him.

"Don't be so harsh on them, Thornclaw!" The sweet-in-comparison voice of Brightheart sounded a little to Ashkit's left, and he twisted one of his ears so as to hear better, but instantly regretted it, as the she-cat spoke again. "Especially to Ashkit. You should be glad he can still play like a normal kit!" A hiss rising in his throat, the grey tom whirled to face the elder, short pelt bristling along his back.

"What do you mean, like a normal kit?!" The demanding voice of Twigkit sounded close to his brother, and the blind tom could feel Burrkit's pelt spiking up beside his, a low growl rising protectively in her throat. Waves of discomfort seemed to wash from Brightheart, and she shuffled her paws awkwardly, causing a knot of tension to twist inside of Ashkit's stomach, making him feel sick. Shaking his head, he stumbled to his paws and took a step forwards, meaning to walk out of the den, but misjudged the distance and slipped, crashing to the ground, dust rising up around him, coating his fur and causing him to cough. Feeling his pride snap underneath his paws, the blue-eyed kit scrabbled at the ground, dragging himself to his paws and scampering out of the elder's den, a sob of anger rising within him as he hurtled blindly into the camp, pawsteps clumsy and uneven.

"Are you okay, Ashkit?" the voice of Deeppool caused the young kit to wince in shame and annoyance, and he remained silent, trying to force the shakiness from his breathing. "Are your eyes hurting?" A hiss rose in Ashkit's jaws at the mention of his eyes, and he felt something inside of him snap. Slamming his paw into the ground, the tom cried out, not caring about the eyes burning into his pelt, only the feeling of helplessness that threatened to rip his heart to shreds with every stumbling pawstep he took.

"No! Just shut up and leave me alone! If you had worked harder to save my sight, then none of this would be happening! You're useless!" feeling the shock and sorrow crash from Deeppool, Ashkit knew he had gone too far, but anger still swarmed inside of him, and, letting impulse take over, charged forwards, twisting his head until he felt the air rushing through the camp entrance wash over him, bursting out into the warmth, the scent of the forest overpowering his senses as he ran, not caring as roots smashed into his paws and branches tore at his face, oblivious to the pain.

"Ashkit, wait!" whirling around, halting his steps, the kit heard feet thunder against the ground, pounding into the earth, skidding to a halt beside him. Ragged breaths sounded by the tom's ears for a few heartbeats, then formed into the voice of Burrkit and Twigkit, standing on either side of him, bodies warm and comforting, taming Ashkit's anger into submission, sending peace striking through him.

"You didn't think we'd let you go on an escape mission alone, did you?" The teasing tone to Twigkit's voice lifted Ashkit's spirits, almost immediately, and a grin flashed onto the grey tom's jaws, rocking sideways slightly to nudge the brown kit in the shoulder.

"Of course not!" Teasingly, he reached out a paw and prodded Burrkit in the leg jokingly, laughing slightly as she let out an indignant snort. "So, where do we go?"

"What are you asking me for? Ask Explorerstar over there!" Seemingly proud of his new title, Twigkit stuck out his chest in a ridiculously comical way that caused his two siblings to break down into a fit of laughter. Through gulps of air, Burrkit slapped her tabby-furred brother in the side.

"How are we even from the same litter?" Shrugging, Twigkit, pressed up against Ashkit and directed him to face an area of the forest where the trees thinned, warmth pouring through them, and the grass felt flat underpaw, his scent filled with excitement as he announced to his brother and sister:

"I say we go and check out the lake."

**A/N: And here we have chapter one of Chasing Thunder! This was basically an introduction to the characters and their personalities, so I'm really sorry if it was boring! Review!**

**Storm**


	3. Chapter 2: Falling under

**Chasing Thunder**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, warrior cats.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Willowsong of Thunderclan: Well, you can't like every character!**

**Burrfrost: Really? I'm so sorry! I hope you can get things fixed soon! :(**

**Guest: *Looks at kit eyes* updateupdateupdatepdate!**

* * *

A look of excitement lit up inside the eyes of Twigkit as he made his suggestion, his paws shuffling hyperactively upon the ground, tail twitching with uncontainable energy. A grin flashed to life upon Ashkit's face, wordlessly hinting his favour towards the idea, however Burrkit looked away, gaze nervous, eyes displaying a guarded expression.

"I-I'm not too sure..." The she-cat trailed away as Twigkit flashed her a hurt expression, and Ashkit looked towards her, disappointment radiating off his movements, blind eyes devoid of emotion yet still reflecting his thoughts. At the sight of the grey tom, Burrkit flinched, muscles tensing and relaxing in a barely noticeable motion, yet it was still visible, and, in an attempt to hide the notion from his brother, Twigkit lunged to the side, shoulder-barging into Burrkit and bowling her to the ground, jaws stretched into a toothy grin as he leant over his sister, green eyes flashing with amusement.

"Come on, Burrkit!" the tom pleaded, pushing a paw down upon the she-cat's ruffled chest-fur, his breath causing her whiskers to twitch as he leant in closer. "If you don't come with us, we'll have to tickle you, won't we, Ashkit?" Shooting a questioning look over to the other kit, Twigkit smiled patronizingly at Burrkit for a heartbeat longer, then, a laugh bubbling in his jaws, jabbed his muzzle underneath the emerald-eyes she-cat's chin, causing her to squeal and squirm underneath him, flailing with her paws, laughing hysterically. Bounding over, Ashkit joined in, pushing his way in and poking his sister with his paws, narrowly avoiding the she-cat's writhing limbs.

"Get off me, you mousebrains!" Between snorts of laughter, Burrkit managed to twist out of the way of her brothers' attack and rolled out onto the grass, scrambling to her paws and lashing out, tripping her siblings over as they processed what was happening, sending them scattering out in a tangle of limbs, collapsion on top of one another. Looking upwards, Twigkit felt a flash of uncertainty bolt through his pelt as he saw the face of his brother, pressed close to his by the impact, His blind, milky eyes slashed across by long, crooked scars, ears shredded, the edges tattered and frayed, the fur parted along the middle of his muzzle, lanced down by another twisted scar. shivering, the tom shrugged his brother off his body and scrambled to his paws, blinking heavily, wheeling around on his paws to see Burrkit shooting him a questioning glance. Shaking his head dismissively, the kit padded over to Ashkit and clamped his jaws around his scruff, hoisting him into the air and allowing him to find his footing upon the leaf-strewn forest floor.

"Are we going to the lake or not?" The grey tom flicked his tail in irritation, stumbling slightly as the movement shook him of balance, planting his tiny claws firmly into the earth. "We can't just stand around here. A Fox will get us." Looking pleadingly towards his sister, Twigkit padded over to stand beside Ashkit, forcing any fear of his littermate's appearance out of his mind with steely claws.

"Ashkit's right! Come _on_ Burrkit!" A look of consideration etched upon her face, the she-kit ruffled up her already windswept fur and narrowed her vivid green eyes thoughtfully.

"Fine." The single word brought joy flooding to Twigkit's chest, and he bounced around his sister, paws light and airy, a wide grin plastered upon his face as he rushed over to Burrkit and licked her affectionately on the cheek.

"Lets go then!" Charging off into the trees, the brown-furred tom let out a whoop of excitement, his paws thundering on the earth, splinters of light flashing downwards from the closely woven branches overhead, tangling in a maze of light with the dancing shadows captured amongst the leaves. Breath heavy in his throat, the tom felt leaves and branches brush along his pelt, light, stroking movements, barely making their contact known. His pawsteps sent the sound of prey scurrying through the undergrowth into the still, fresh air, the calls and cries of birdsong echoing upwards, dancing amongst the branches. Gradually, as he ran, Twigkit began to notice the trees, thinning out, dispersing in numbers, the light intensifying, shadows banished back to the depths of the forest.

Then he burst out into the light. The soft earth of the forest tumbled away into a rocky, sun-baked shore, rounded pebbles rolling underneath the kit's paws, speckled grey, brown and black, leading down towards a glittering, glassy body of water, lapping gently at the rocks, rippling in the breeze, waves of refreshing air, cool and tasting of the wild, rolled away from it, sending Twigkit into an almost trance-like state, his eyes blinking shut as he drew in a deep inhalation of breath, the cold touch of it brushing through his lungs, bringing a calming serenity to his entire body.

"Great Starclan, It's huge!" Burrkit's astonished exclamation snapped Twigkit out of his daze, sending him whirling around to greet his sister, who was padding alongside Ashkit, the grey tom's nose lifted to the sky as he scented the area, paws shuffling over the rocks.

"It smells like wind." He commented, before making a hesitant, shaky path over the rocks, head bowed low as he staggered over to stand beside Twigkit, tail flicking side to side in an interested manner.

"Dare you to swim in it." Leaning over to his brother, a teasing tone creeping into his voice, the brown-furred kit purred a challenge to his sibling, who looked over in surprise, before falling into the same competitive mind-set, crouching low, flicking one of his torn ears to the side.

"Only if you do it too." A smirk playing upon his face, Twigkit nodded, and fixed his gaze on the water, trying to estimate its depth. Satisfied, he grinned back to his brother, taking an anticipating step towards the lake.

"Deal." Pressing against Ashkit's side, Twigkit lead his brother down to the lake, the blind tom's ears angled forwards as he staggered towards the water, pawsteps uneven on the crooked surface of the rocks. Dipping a paw experimentally into the water, the kit let out a squeal, and Twigkit leant in closer, a teasing smirk upon his features.

"Is it cold?" he questioned mockingly, however Ashkit merely lashed his plume-like tail in agitation, and stepped forwards, a gasp rising in his throat as he waded further into the lake, the water lapping around his legs, then his belly-fur, until his chin was raised in an attempt to prevent water from entering his jaws, a look of pure determination carved into the kit's features, as he lifted his body from the bottom of the lake, and struck out. Paws churning at the water, the tom fought to keep his head up, kicking out furiously, the lake swirling and rippling around him as he took in gasping breaths, somehow managing to stay afloat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The outraged voice of Burrkit split across the lake, and, eyes widening in surprise, Ashkit, his paws still for only a heartbeat, let out a squeal and slipped under the water, bubbles erupting from where he fell, the water churning wildly. Frozen in shock, Twigkit stared numbly, paws planted into the rocks, as Burrkit slammed past him and crashed into the water, the world seeming to slip into slow motion as she plunged through the water and threw herself under, the air growing still with tension, Twigkit's heart pounding in his ears, drowning out everything else, muscles tense, eyes wide in shock, claws scraping into the rocks, gaze fixed upon the lake.

Nothing happened. Taking a shaky step forwards, the kit felt panic sweep over him, and he sunk to the ground, the rocks pressing against his fur, their edges seeming to revert to jagged points, driving in through his fur. Suddenly, the surface of the lake began to ripple, and springing to his paws, hope burning into him, Twigkit watched in relief as Burrkit, Ashkit's scruff seized in her jaws, pelt slicked back by the water, staggered out onto the shore, letting her brother drop, gasping, onto the rocks before, a look of pure rage upon her narrow features, stalked over to Twigkit, pelt dripping with water, eyes blazing with a cold, furious fire that struck fear into the tom's very heart.

"What in Starclan's name did you think you were doing?!" She demanded, slamming her paw into the rocks, sending a small stone skittering across the shore. "Are you completely out of your mind?! Ashkit could have _died!_" Shrinking backwards, Twigkit flicked his tail and blinked hesitantly, flinching away from his sister as if her anger had a physical presence.

"I-it was only a bit of fun..." He trailed away as Burrkit lashed her tail, sending droplets of water splattering over the rocks.

"Drowning is not fun! I never though you could be such a bone-headed Mousebrain!" At the stream of insults, Twigkit's fear began to melt away, replaced by a sense of anger that rushed into his veins, plunging through his body until his fur was standing on end, and a growl had risen to his throat, low and reverberating.

"It was Ashkit's fault! He was the one who went in the lake in the first place!" Rage taking away any remorse at his words towards his sibling, the brown-furred tom swung back his ears, baring his teeth in a hiss. Returning the gesture, Burrkit's wet fur stood on end, muzzle wrinkled in a snarl.

"You were the one who told him to!"

"It was his own choice though! I never forced him into anything!"

"If you had never put the idea into his head, nothing would have happened! And anyway, where were you when I was saving him? You just stood on the bank like a helpless little Kittypet, afraid to get his paws wet!" Lowering his head, eyes narrowed in more fury than he had ever felt before, Twigkit slid out his claws, and, voice low, eyes burning darkly, spoke his final insult, something he knew would hurt Burrkit beyond any other harsh, scathing words, words he had vowed never to speak;

"Rosekit never would have let this happen."

**A/N: Yay... Writers block... Anyway, I've gotten over it, and I am now FINALLY on my school holidays! So expect a lot more updates coming up! I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! **

**Storm **


	4. Chapter 3: Flashback

**Chasing Thunder**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, warrior cats.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Reviews to answer:**

**GirlScourge-of-Bloodclan: Sorry, not really... I already have the plot for this thought out...**

**Skyfur02: No problem! It is a bit, I suppose... See the bottom of the chapter for more info on the Power of three thing!**

**AshIvyJay: I like Ashkit too! Yeah, I did notice! I never really thought about it when I was developing the characters!**

* * *

Twigkit's words seemed to stab into Burrkit like thorns, her facial expression shifting in a confusing array of fear, anger and sadness, ears swung back, pelt spiked up along her back, tail lashing furiously. Blinking slowly, the kit spoke, voice wracked with tremors, and spun around, pelting off into the forest, heart seeming to split further in two with every step. The anger at her brother's statement struck into her, and the kit ran faster, losing all sense of direction, the only thing running through her mind the flex of her muscles and the wind in her ears, the swift, natural rush drowning out her thoughts and leaving her mind empty of everything except the breeze, dancing through the kit's senses, dulling the anger and making Burrkit feel as if she was flying. The twisted branches of the trees almost flew over her head, brief flashes of golden sunlight splashing onto her back, casting delicate patterns through her spiked fur. The warmth of the sunlight calming her, Burrkit let out a sigh, ragged breaths falling into normal rhythm, and skidded to a halt, leaves spiralling from her paws as the impact from the sudden stop sent them exploding into the air, falling back down like a gentle rain. Taking a few steps forwards, the fact that she had no idea of her location barely passed the kit's mind, and she scanned the forest with sharp eyes, raking through the shifting shadows and flashes of prey in the undergrowth, a sigh rattling from her jaws as she settled upon the ground, curling her short, kit-straight tail around her paws stiffly and letting her head sink to the ground, eyes flickering shut, body filled with a melancholy sadness.

* * *

_"Frostclan! Attack!" Burrkit's eyes snapped open to find herself lying in the nursery, shrieks of panic splitting the air, the bodies of her siblings shifting beside her, three warm, trembling pelts, pressed against her own. Three pelts. Rosekit. Twisting her head around the brown-furred kit staggered backwards as she saw the reddish pelt of her sister, unharmed and unmarked, nestled against her own, fur bristling eyes wide in terror. A hiss sounded in front of them, giving away the position of Featherleap, standing in guard of her kits, tail lashing, fur on end, claws glinting, jaws opened wide in a silent challenge to any cat who dared approach her kits. The screeches of battle tore through the air, each deafening screech sending a jolt through the kit's pelt, causing her to shy away, trembling. _

_The night of the battle... Oh, Starclan no... A shudder, this time not from fear of the raging battle, passed along Burrkit's spine, and she shrunk backwards further, casting a look brimming with terror towards her sister. _

_"It's okay, Burrkit. F-Featherleap will protect us." Despite the obvious tremor of fear in Rosekit's voice, the soothing tone still managed to spark a hint of reassurance into the brown-furred kit, and she turned towards Twigkit, tapping him lightly with her tail in an attempt to calm him, yet the tom only flinched, shuffling his paws in terror, the motion sending a brief stab of disappointment through Burrkit, yet it was dismissed swiftly as a feral shriek exploded into the nursery, and a huge tom, matted fur coating his mangy frame, eyes blazing like fire casting a dark silhouette across the nursery, a vicious grin etched on his jaws. _

_"Hand over the kits." He hissed, savage voice sending Burrkit pressing against the den wall, quivering in pure fear. _

_"NEVER!" A defiant yowl rising from Featherleap's jaws, the she-cat lunged forwards, claws outstretched eyes blazing with a fire that Burrkit had never expected to ever see in the gentle queen's eyes, as if the spirits of Lionclan had taken over her body with one single aim. Protect the kits. Watching in horrified anticipation, the brown furred kit pressed against her littermates, their warm fur providing little comfort to counter the chill of terror that had seized her body with ice-like claws. Eyes wide in horror, Burrkit watched as the dark tom stood, claws planted to the ground, and, in a single, impossibly quick movement, swerved and slammed his paw into Featherleap's leg; the one weak from her fall from a tree when she was an apprentice, the motion sending the she-cat slamming into the wall of the nursery, eyes flickering shut, a trail of blood weaving down her face from where it struck the wall. A wail exploding into the air, Burrkit felt a sickening terror sweep over her as her mother lay, limp and unmoving on the ground, her vision blurring and twisting until the blazing eyes of the black tom were the only clear thing, twin orbs of fire dancing in a sea of darkness._

_"Come here, little kits. Mother is sleeping. I'll protect you." The crooning tone to the tom's voice screamed with cruel mockery, sending Burrkit's vision spiralling outwards into clarity, the form of Featherleap clearly not sleeping, her body thrown out awkwardly, breaths uneven and ragged, unlike to the breaths that the kit felt against her pelt each night as she slept. Rocking backwards away from the tom, the green-eyed kit let out a feeble hiss, then turned in shock as Rosekit staggered to her paws and took a shaky step forwards, eyes lowered towards the ground, half closed._

_"What are you doing?" Hissed Twigkit desperately, and Rosekit replied between gritted teeth, not turning to face her brother._

_"Wait. Everything will turn out fine." Shaking in fear, Burrkit watched, muscles burning with tension as Rosekit walked slowly towards the rogue, who looked down on her, a satisfied smirk upon his face._

_"That's right... Come towards me, little kit." Unflinching at the tom's malicious tone of voice, the russet kit continued walking until she was standing directly in front of the tom, head angled upwards, staring into his eyes, claws flashing into the dirt. Reaching out a paw, the tom hooked a long, vicious talon under Rosekit's chin and tilted her head upwards further, searching the kit with narrowed, mocking eyes. "You're a pretty one, aren't you?" He purred, before letting out a screech of pain as Rosekit whirled around and sunk her teeth into the tom's paw, claws ripping into his flesh as she scrambled upwards, wriggling onto his head, hanging on desperately as he writhed backwards and forwards, trying to shake the kit loose, a hiss ripping into the air as Rosekit tore into his ear, blood trickling down his face._

_"Get down here you fleabag!" Hooking a paw upwards, the rogue, aim devastatingly accurate, snatched up Rosekit and threw her, screaming onto the ground, Burrkit's ears swinging back against her head, a screech of anguish rising from her jaws as the tom paced forwards and lunged downwards, Rosekit's shrieks cutting off abruptly as he slammed his jaws into her neck with a resonating CRACK. _

_"ROSEKIT!" Rocketing to his paws, Ashkit surged forwards, leaping over Burrkit, who screamed desperately at him, however the grey tom paid no heed, slamming full-force towards the savage rogue, a battle cry splitting the air as Twigkit also sprung upwards, racing forwards. This time, Burrkit was quick. she clamped her jaws over Twigkit's tail, jerking backwards to secure the tom, ignoring his screeches of protest, twisting to avoid the other kit's flailing paws._

_"You'll get yourself killed!" Hissed the brown-furred she-kit around her brother's tail, struggling to keep a hold of the tom. Snapping her attention back to Ashkit, Burrkit's eyes grew wide with horror, as a scream, so filled with pain and terror that it seemed to slice into her very pelt exploded into the air as the grey tom slammed into the ground, writhing and screaming as blood, so much blood, poured from his face, splattering the ground, his screams splitting the sky open, the desperate sounds causing Burrkit's heart to stop with fear as she saw her brother, blood streaming from his eyes, and her sister, curled limply, eyes staring blankly upwards, face twisted in horror. Dizziness overwhelming her, the she-kit barely registered as Pigeonwing, a screech of anguish rising in his jaws slammed through the nursery entrance and slammed the tom to the floor, racing out after him as the rogue scrambled to his paws and bolted away. The last thing she saw was Deeppool, bounding towards her, muttering some silent words before the ground lurched, and tipped her off the edge of consciousness._

* * *

"Burrkit! Get up! I'm trying to apologise to you!" Head jerking upwards, Burrkit let out a screech as she saw Twigkit's face, pressed close to hers, falling backwards in shock at the close contact, coughing with embarrassment as she regained her composure, drawing in a shuddering breath and flicking a leaf from her head, a shudder passing down her spine as she forced the memories from her mind and pulled herself to her paws, shaking out her ruffled pelt.

"Burrkit, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean what I said..." Looking towards Twigkit, a sigh escaped the she-kit's jaws as she looked into her brother's eyes, sorrow striking within her as she saw the desperation within them.

"I-I'm sorry too... I shouldn't have got so angry, It's just..." Glancing to the side, Burrkit let out a sigh, voice dropping to a whisper. "You know, Ashkit's just more vulnerable than you and me..." Shaking his head sternly, Twigkit flicked his ear in dismissal and glanced towards where Ashkit stood, blind eyes staring unsettlingly ahead, carved across by vicious scars.

"No. Ashkit is just the same as you and me. He can scent still can't he?" Looking to the side awkwardly, Burrkit opened her mouth to protest, but froze as another voice interrupted her, dark with anger.

"So that's what you think?" Cursing to herself, the brown-furred kit swung around to face her brother, taking a step towards him, her motions asking silently for forgiveness, but the grey tom jerked away, shaking his head furiously.

"Don't even try to apologise! it won't change how you feel about me- how _anyone _feels about me!" Whirling around, the furious tom lurched forwards and slammed through the undergrowth, the bushes rustling furiously behind him. Casting a wordless glance towards one another, Burrkit and Twigkit met in silent agreement, and bolted after their brother, calling out desperately, forcing through the plants, twigs scraping against their pelts, following the clumsy trail left behind by Ashkit. Letting out a breath of relief as the bushes began to thin out and the grey kit's pelt became more and more visible, Burrkit sped up the chase pushing past Twigkit until the was only a foxlength behind her brother, the tom sweeping his whiskers side to side against the bushes, stumbling over roots and leaves as he ran. The relief, however, was shattered, as the kits exploded out into a clearing, Ashkit skittering forwards and pulling to a halt as his paws met a solid surface, the tom standing defiantly as Burrkit stood in terror, realisation slamming down onto her.

"Ashkit, get back here. Now." Panic lined the she-kit's voice as she spoke, fear-scent writhing around her as she took as shaky step forwards, flinching away from the hard path that snaked through the trees, carved out of the grass, straight and unnatural. Cursing desperately as the kit shook his head defiantly, Burrkit called out again, taking another, trembling step towards the edge of the grass. "Ashkit! You're on a," Pausing to search for the word, scanning through the list of peculiar objects that the elder, Purdy, had told her about, the right term sprung to mind. "You're on a cycle path!" Realisation seeming to dawn on him, Ashkit took an indecisive step forwards, then froze, ears pricked as a sound whirred through the trees, getting louder by the heartbeat, sending a scream leaping to Burrkit's jaws.

"ASHKIT! GET OUT OF THE-" As Ashkit broke into a run, the bicycle, a flash of vivid colour against the greens and browns of the trees, raced into view, an exclamation of surprise escaping its rider as the wheels, thundering along the path carved through the air and slammed into Ashkit.

**A/N: Great Starclan... 2000 Word chapter alert... whew... Also, I just want to ask something, I only just noticed this, but do you think that this story is too similar to the Power of Three? I have a different plotline planned, but do you think that the characters are a bit too similar? should I change their personalities a bit to make them a bit more different? And, last thing; I'm going to start doing a question of the day thing!**

**So, question for today: Who is your favourite? Ashkit, Burrkit or Twigkit?**


	5. Chapter 4: Rescue

**Chasing Thunder**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, warrior cats.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Reviews to answer:**

**I also really like Burrkit, and thanks for the reassurance! I just had a bit of a panic moment!**

**Gracecat: Ah, that's fine! Dodgy connection is something I experience far too often! Burrkit _is_ adorable! pfft, Ashkit, get off the psychopath!**

**Skyfur02: Thankyou very much!**

* * *

Burrkit was frozen. Ever single muscle in her body jarred to a halt, as the bicycle skidded to a halt, the twoleg upon it thrown to the ground, Her brother lying there in the dust, eyes closed, body splayed outwards, a trail of scarlet threading its way down his fur from his partially open jaws. Her heart pounded in her ears, the world around her seeming to cave in at the sight of Ashkit, broken and still, a tiny lump of motionless grey amongst the dust. She stood, fixed to the ground as Twigkit slammed past her and skidded out into the open, throwing himself over Ashkit's body as the twoleg scrambled to its paws and lumbered closer, stretching out its huge pink digits and making rushed, worried sounds, trying to push Twigkit out of the way. Jolting back to her senses, Burrkit staggered forwards and curled up protectively next to her brothers, trying to drive the twoleg away, calling out angrily.

"Keep away! You can't come near him!" Twigkit lashed his tail and hissed fiercely, fur standing on end, eyes narrowed and burning with such an intense fury that it seemed to shock the twoleg, who jerked its fleshy paw away and took a step backwards, its flat face wrinkling in worry.

"Keep away from the kits!" An ear-splitting yowl sliced through the air, and the twoleg whirled around in surprise as Bramblestar, his pelt stood on end, eyes furrowed with anger, a bold streak of darkness against the shifting, dappled shadows of the ground, Bounded from the bushes, followed by Pigeonwing, Bumblestripe, Dewfrost and Molepelt, the patrol arranging themselves in a defensive circle around the siblings, all their eyes blazing, growls hisses and yowls emanating from their throats and jaws, claws flashing dangerously in the sunlight, the twoleg backing away, seemingly shocked by the sudden appearance of the clan cats.

"Go, and don't come back!" Voice ringing with fury, Bramblestar lunged forwards in a surprisingly fast arch and swung his paw towards the twoleg, his claws colliding with the pale creature's flesh and slicing downwards with a vicious movement, blood splattering the ground as the twoleg let out a cry of pain and swung back onto its 'bike', racing off into the trees. Turning back, falling out of their defensive position, the Thunderclan warriors turned on Twigkit and Burrkit, the two kits shrinking away at the anger in the cats' eyes.

"What in Starclan's name were you thinking!" Bramblestar was the first to speak, his tail lashing, deep, commanding voice sending a jolt of fear racing through Burrkit with every word. Then, eyes narrowing, he looked around, and spoke, voice laced with worried curiosity. "Where's Ashkit? Did the twoleg-" Cutting off the leader, he lump of fear threatening to choke her, Burrkit stepped backwards to reveal where Ashkit lay, eyes closed, splayed out on the ground. Eyes widening in shock, Pigeonwing lunged forwards and threw himself down on the ground, staring wide eyed at the hunched up form of his kit, before whirling around to face Bramblestar, his eyes wild with sadness and fear.

"T-The twoleg! It did this! We- we need to kill it!" The tom's breath choked out in shuddering gasps, and Burrkit shrunk away at her father's wild fury, fear causing her heart to pound in her ears.

"No, Pigeonwing. Ashkit was hit by the twoleg's monster, and you panicking won't do him any good. You need to calm down, and see to your other kits." Glancing back towards where Burrkit and Twigkit had huddled together, eyes wide, Bramblestar dipped his head and sniffed Ashkit before grasping him in his jaws and plucking the small, broken kit into the air. Speaking through the mouthful of fur, the tabby leader turned and padded away, his voice trailing out and meeting Burrkit's ears. "Make them see that what they have done is wrong."

Flinching back as her father stalked over to them, Burrkit ducked her head under her paw and closed her eyes, until a sturdy paw hooked under her and dragged her back upright, angling her jaw upwards till she was looking directly into the eyes of Pigeonwing, the tom's gaze stern and unwavering.

"You must never do this again, understand? You are far too young to be out of camp, and you know it." Opening his mouth to protest, Twigkit fell back again as Burrkit slapped her tail against his back, shooting a warning glance to quiet her indignant brother. "Now, You're going to come back to camp, and I want you to think about this like warriors. What if that twoleg had taken you? You'd never get back to Thunderclan, I can promise you that, and me and Featherleap would have to lose all of you. Just think before you do things in the future. Bravery can be a weakness as well as a strength, remember that." Turning on his paws, Pigeonwing left his two kits, his words stinging deeply inside them. Despite not being the harsh scolding they had expected, the warrior's words scorched deep into the back of Burrkit's heart, sending a shiver down her spine.

_Bravery can be a weakness as well as a strength._ Mulling her father's words over in her mind, regret began to creep over her, causing her tail to drop low to the ground, eyes fixed on the earth before her.

"Come on, Burrkit." Twigkit's melancholy voice displayed that Pigeonwing's words had affected him badly too, and, as he padded along, Burrkit accompanying him, she heard words whispering from his jaws, words that send a bolt of pain slicing into her heart. "I'm sorry, Rosekit... I never meant to get us into trouble... I hope you're not angry with me..." The words trailing upwards and petering out, Twigkit let his gaze trail back upwards, a shaky grin on his face, oblivious to the fact that his sister had overheard his whispers to Rosekit, the fragmented look in his eyes masked by the fake cheeriness on his features. "Smile, Burrkit. Ashkit'll be fine- I can't see him dying that easily!" An ache sparking to life inside of her at her brother's attempts to cheer her up, the she-kit smiled weakly and nodded, eyes still trained on the ground as she padded along in silence, flanked by Pigeonwing and Bumblestripe, Dewfrost and Molepelt walking a little further behind, their murmured conversation intriguing Burrkit, the masked tone behind the toms' voices sending a stab of curiosity through her. Twisting her ears back in an attempt to listen in to the voices, Burrkit stiffened up as some words drifted by her ears, feeling her heart slice in two as they greeted her ears, her breath choking in her throat as the syllables combined and revealed the intention of the toms' conversation.

"I know, but I can't help but feel... Maybe we'd be better off if it was Burrkit that died?"

**A/N: Hooray for laziness and short chapters! Anyway, I'm sorry that I've been so inactive on this fanfic, and I present this chapter to you to make up for it, even though I doubt it's much for consolation, seeing as it's so awful... Anywaaay, Question of the day Time! Today's question- What do you think of Pigeonwing as a father? do you think he should have been more strict?**

**Until next time! Storm**


End file.
